


About That Night ✨

by Jae_nara92



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_nara92/pseuds/Jae_nara92
Summary: You reminisce the day Jae proposed to you.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Kudos: 14





	About That Night ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic I've written so I don't know if it's on your liking. Make sure to comment your impression on it and you can find me on Twitter @nara_chan78!  
> (This was originally posted on Tumblr for a holiday fic exchange)  
> Anyway enjoy the reading!

"...and let's wrap up the year with this last song. Be sure to spend this last day of the year with your loved one and reminisce all the moments you shared together, let's listen to 'Days gone by' by Day6 and Happy New Year!"

You start to check everything before leaving the studio. You go to the small café section of your store. So to explain the situation, it's been a year that you've opened a concept store with a coffee shop and a small radio station where you host every evening from 7pm to 9pm. Today's the 31st of December and you decided to do a special episode.

When you were adjusting a chair as the coffee was now empty, someone ran towards you so fast and jumped on you.

"Mommy!"

"Oh my Ayeon-ah, you scared me" as you let a soft chuckle

"Mommy! Mommy!" As she clung on you "quick, quick, daddy's waiting for us! He said that we're going somewhere!"

"Ohhhh, okay, let me put on my coat." As you let your daughter on the ground and go to take your coat, you ask " By the way, did Daddy tell you where we are going?"

"It's a secret!"

" Ohhhhh you're keeping secrets from Mommy" as you ran towards Ayeon to try to catch her. She let herself in your embrace and you start tickling her.

"Okay, let's go to your daddy. He's waiting for us, but... What did he tell you for you to keep it a secret?"

"He said he's going to buy me my favorite game, hihi"

"Oh goodness," you chuckled "I really feel like he's on his way to make you a gamer too" as you face palmed.

When you arrived at the car, Jae was changing the radio frequency. You seated in the front passenger seat after putting Ayeon in the back seat. And you put a small peck on your husband's cheek, Jae reacted with a soft smile and said : "You're really are our biggest fan, hahaha"

"Nah, I'm your biggest fan!" retorted Ayeon

"Hahahha, yes you are, sweetie," you told her "and you were listening to the show, Jae?"

"What a question! I've always been listening to your shows, I'm your biggest fan since day 1!"

"Ahhhh stop it! I'm blushing now" as you soft tapped Jae's shoulder, "by the way, where are you taking us?"

"Didn't Ayeon tell you? It's a secret"

"Awwwwww"

"What 'awwww', be patient and you'll see it"

"Yeah." And you pouted.

On your way to that 'secret place', Ayeon was asking you to put her father's latest song "About now" so you did. And both of you started humming the 'lalalala' part while laughing. Jae was driving and watching you two endearly. You noticed that he was being a little bit emotional than usual but didn't ask him why.

When you arrived at the spot, you understood why he was being like that and a smile made its way to your face. It was that day...

[6 years ago]

You were leaving the studio after your scheduled program at the radio station and checked your phone.

Text messages:

_Jae: I'm waiting for you in the hall downstairs._

_You: okay, I'll be right there._

_Jae: See ya~_

_You: ^^ ___

__

__You arrived in the hall and saw a tall figure waiting for you. It was Jae, your boyfriend. You've been dating for a more than a year now. You met 2 years ago when you both hosted a show in this radio station. Jae was part of a band called Day6 and he was a regular host for a year with you. That's when both of you started to get closer, at first as friend, you will both hang out together even after he left the radio. And then you found out that you were both in love with each other and started dating. Of course, it was not that easy because of his schedules and yours too but also because you had the fact that you were dating._ _

__

__Today was the New Year Eve and Jae invited you to a date after you finish your work._ _

__

__"Hi Jae!!!" As you go and hug him_ _

__"Hey babe, how was your day?"_ _

__"Good, but seeing you made it even better!"_ _

__"Hahahha, let's go!"_ _

__"Okay!" And you both headed back to the car "but where are we going tonight?"_ _

__"It's a secret..."_ _

__"Ah, then I can't ask you anything, right?"_ _

__"Yep!" And he grinned while putting his seatbelt on._ _

__

__Just following where you were headed to, you started discussing random things that happened lately. And you arrived, it was the Banpo Bridge, known for the fountain shows and you heard that tonight there will be a huge spectacle at midnight when we'll change the year. It was currently 10:30 pm so you still had time to eat dinner at a nearby restaurant so you went at one of them._ _

__

__After eating you went back to the bridge and searched for the perfect spot. When you found it, Jae asked you to wait for him there because he needed to get something and he will be back quickly. It was 11:50 pm, Jae hasn't been back yet and you start worrying. You tried to call him but in vain. 11:56 pm, you see a small commotion at the back, curious you went there to check out what's happening, you tried to get through the crowd and then you heard a familiar voice and the instruments playing that started. When you finally get in the front of the crowd, you saw the person behind that so familiar and delightful voice. It was Jae. He was singing some lines when a particular one suddenly got you._ _

__

__"So babe, please be my finale" and then some fireworks blasted behind you above the colorful fountains. It was such a beautiful view and then something came to mind from what Jae just sang._ _

__

___So babe, please be my finale? ____ _

____ _ _

____Was it supposed to mean what it means? Or were you just being delusional? You tried to shake off all of these thoughts and try to enjoy the show._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When they finished singing, Jae put down his guitar and started to come towards you. You were just there, standing, without knowing what to do with the thoughts you had before blasting on your head even though you were trying to keep them away, but each step Jae was taking, your heart rate kept increasing without any control. And more than that, Jae took off his mask during the performance so everybody knew who it was and him coming at you so openly was also scaring you. _What are you planning on Park Jaehyung? You know very well the consequences of these? _____ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______But then, he took off from his pocket, a velvety box and you understood what he was gonna do. _Are you being serious, Jae? _  
Was what your mind was saying but your heart was all ready to hear what he was gonna say.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Y/N meeting you was the most wonderful thing I could have ever expected of. You brought me so much happiness and light in my life. You made remember every single time that God blessed us with so many things and that we should be grateful even with the most tiny things. Like that I could enjoy every single moment with you. I don't think I can live without you and I don't want anything to separate us. I love you so babe, please be my finale?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When you were listening to him, you couldn't keep your tears so as he finished his confession, you were already crying and fell in his embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Jae, what have I done to deserve such an amazing human being? I also believe that I can't live without you so yes I want to be your finale!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At the moment you said that, Jae pulled you even closer in his embrace and muttered while being himself in the verge of crying "You don't know how much I love you and I will never stop loving you, I think I can't not love you". He pulled out from the hug and took your hand and put the ring that was in the box on your middle finger. You looked at it so dreamingly as if it felt so unreal but at the same time you knew it was real. This was such an unique feeling that you wanted to keep forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You were proposed on the 1st of January at 00:00 am._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[Present time]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you remember that place? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hahahhaa, how can I not? It was such a spectacular night!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What was spectacular, Mommy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The way your Daddy made himself viral, hahhahaha"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Right", he smirked, "But I needed to do that, or we would have gotten a bad reaction because of misinterpreted story from Dispatch". He moved to hug you from the back while watching the fountain show and Ayeon was in your arms. "They were planning on getting us exposed on the very first day of the year, so I tricked them back with something I really wanted to ask you. It wasn't like I had any dating ban and making it public made it more easier to get a positive feedback."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're right, but for some seconds I couldn't really believe my eyes that you were really going to do that though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But I did it and I am the most luckiest and happiest guy in this world!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And I'm the most happiest and luckiest girl in this world!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And me?" Asked Ayeon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You two stared at each other and burst into laughter by this level of cuteness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're our precious present we could have ever asked for, darling." You answered her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And you're Daddy's number 1!" Jae told her as he took her in his arms and started swinging around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seeing them like that you chuckled, and started wondering if you've ever imagined getting all this happiness that you've been experiencing since you've met Jae. Such a heartwarming feeling, you thank God for giving all these to you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**Note to your past: hold on because your happiness is around the corner. ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****END💫** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
